The present invention refers to a compact piezoelectric lighter for gas fixtures and particularly to a novel combination of means that lead to the obtainment of a new industrial product having substantial advantages over those already known.
As is already known, the piezoelectric lighter or "spark arrester" is based on the use of a so-called "ignition capsule" that consists of a closed capsule, generally ceramic, wherein the piezoelectric material is housed between the support and impact butts that define the electric poles of the capsule. These poles are connected to facing electrodes by means of the corresponding conductors. A "spark" is produced between the facing electrodes in response to the excitation of the above-mentioned piezoelectric material housed in the capsule.
The mechanisms used to produce the excitation basically require the following elements: a button or pulsator that constitutes the operation means displaceably joined to a body that houses the ignition unit; a return spring for said pulsator; a hammer load spring, the latter constituted by a machined piece that constitutes the impact means; and a complementary means or element, also elastic, that is capable of yielding to release the hammer for its impact run and to retain same in position in the return run. In the position described the load spring is compressible due to the displacement of the pulsator.
The lighters require the combination of a great number of component parts, which, in turn, limits both the potential for reducing the size of the lighters and the simplicity of the lighters. These same limitations require numerous machining and assembly operations that greatly increase the production costs of piezoelectric lighters.